Abstract The International Society of Exposure Science (ISES) is the premier international society devoted to bringing the full value of exposure science to research and decision-making to improve human health and the environment. This filled an important gap in environmental health when the society began 25+ years ago, and continues to fill that gap. As is often expressed, ?without exposure, there is no risk; we need to understand pathways and quantities of exposure to environmental contaminants?. The field is characterized by its interdisciplinary nature of study, a healthy mix of government, academic, and corporate members, and it maintains a focus on the potential impact of exposures on human and environmental policy. In 2017 we will celebrate the 27th annual meeting of ISES in Research Triangle Park, North Carolina, USA. The Annual Meetings typically draw about 500-600 participants principally from North America, Europe and Asia; similar numbers of attendees are expected in 2017. The 2017 Meeting will represent the premier opportunity for global professionals in multiple disciplines related to exposure science to share current research activities, explore emerging trends in the science, and build collaborations. The 2017 meeting will continue the stream of successful meetings, with the flavor of this meeting shining the spotlight on integrating exposure science across diverse communities. Of course, there also will be sessions on state-of-the-art exposure science in many areas including global harmonization of data, the exposome, biomonitoring, community engagement, and technological / methodological advances in modeling and monitoring activities.